


Young Love

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Harvey Beaks (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Flirting, Fluff, Foo can't take a hint, M/M, uhh, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: When Harvery realizes he has a crush on Foo, Fee decides to do everything she can to get the two together.





	Young Love

Another day in Littlebark, another day to spend with your friends. At least, that's how optimistic bluebird Harvey Beaks saw life. 

He waved goodbye to his parents as he ran out the door,watching as they waved back, slowly disappearing out of view as Miriam closed the door.

It wasn't long until Harvey found the twins. Or more like, until they found him. The two imps tackled him, knocking to the ground and laughing. 

"Sup, dork?" Greeted Fee as she stood up.  
"Hiya, Harvey!" Foo said, helping him up.  
"Hey guys! Ready for another day of fun?"  
"You bet!"

And with that, the three took off, running through the forest without a care in the world. Soon, they came across a hill. Like any kid, their first response was to roll down it, making it a race. The three laughed with joy as they sped down the angled surface. Unfortunately, Harvey didn't see the half of a dead tree stump in his path. He hit it and was sent flying thanks to its ramp-like surface. 

Thankfully, he landed on something soft that broke his fall. Something soft....and furry...and orange. 

"Oh my gosh! Foo! Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at the disoriented demon. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine!" Foo replied, grinning.  
For some reason, Harvey felt himself hesitating. It wasn't until Fee found them again before he realized he hadn't gotten up. 

"C'mon, you two can hug later, we got things to do!" She told them, prying Harvey off her brother. 

"We weren't--where are we going now?"

"I dunno. Wherever the wind takes us."

"I hope the wind takes us to a bee nest!"

"But you're allergic to bees."

"Not to the honey!"

As the twins continued talking, Harvey lagged behind, thinking. Realizing what had happened back there, he gasped quietly, and stopped running.

"Hey! Uh, Fee? Can you come here a sec?" He called. 

"Sure! Be right back, Foo," she said. He saluted as she ran off, then watched a ladybug fly around. 

"What's up?" Fee asked one they were alone. 

"I've, uh, I've been thinking. And I've reached a conclusion." Harvey replied, fiddling with his hands nervously. 

"You're gonna stop wearing cologne?"

"What? No! Well, maybe. If Foo doesn't like it."

"What does it matter if he likes it?"

Harvey looked away, sweating a bit. "Because, uh."  
Fee raised a brow and gestured for him to get on with it. 

"Because...I have a crush on Foo!" He blurted, then covered his beak. 

Fee gasped, making an excited squealing noise as she bounced in place. 

"You have GOT to tell him!" She said, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. He pushed her hands off, rejecting her idea.  
"Why not? He'll be so happy!"

"B-But what if won't be? I can't just tell him! That too much!"

Fee thought for a moment. "Maybe you could try being subtle?"

"Like, drop some hints that I like him?"

"Yeah! Give him some flowers or something."

Harvey smiled. "Alright, I can do that!"

Fee walked back over to Foo, and turned him so he was facing where she was.  
Harvey walked out of the bushes, holding a bouquet of orange flowers. "For you, sir," he said, bowing and holding the flowers out to his crush. 

"Woooww, thanks Harvey!" Foo said, taking them and promptly eating them. 

"Nono wait! Those aren't--"

Foo ran to the nearest bush. 

"...edible." Harvey sighed. "Well, I tried. I'll just go ho--"

"Oh, no you don't!" Fee yanked Harvey back to her side. "A few bad flowers won't do anything to him. You still have a chance!"

Sighing again, Harvey listened as she whispered her next idea into his ear.

Foo was awoken from his nap on a tree branch by a piece of paper placed upon his nose. He sneezed himself awake, then looked at the card for a solid ten seconds before tossing it aside.

"Oh, right, he can't read." Fee said. Let's try something else. 

Fee led Foo through the forest, blindfolded. It took an hour for them to get there, and Fee was missing a tooth from hitting so many trees. When Harvey answered the door, he espressed concern for her, but also frustration. 

"What took so long? The spaghetti is getting cold!" He saw that Fee was blindfolded instead of Foo, and asked why exactly it was that way. 

"You told me to take him to your house blindfolded."

"I meant--sigh, never mind." Harvey cleared his throat and stopped whispering. He put a bow tie on Foo, and put a matching one on himself. "Come in, Monsieur Foo."

"Oooh, fancy!" Foo followed Harvey inside. 

Harvey winked at Fee, who gave a thumbs up and a grin in response. 

Once inside, Harvey led Foo to a spot at the dinner table, where a nice, lukewarm plate of spaghetti was waiting for him. He was about to eat it all in one bite, but Harvey started to talk. 

"Foo, do you remember that little paper you saw earlier?"

"You mean the pink one with the scribbles on it?"

"Yeah, that one. That paper was, uh, from me."

"Cool!" Foo started to try to eat again, but was interrupted once more. 

"Wait! Did you know what it said?"

"Uhh...'I think you're....something something....and I ...something something something.' Or something like that."

"It said, 'I think you're tremendously magnificent, and I think I'm infatuated with you."

"Ooohhh, I can't read big words like those. Or understand them."

Miriam and Irving were watching the two from the livingroom. They couldn't believe their boy found someone. And Miriam couldn't help but help move things along. 

"It means he LOVES you, Foo!" she shouted.

"Mom!" Harvey blushed, embarrassed. 

"Ohh! I love you too, Harvey." Foo told him. 

"Like, love...love?" Harvey asked.

"Love Love?"

"Like, as much as Princess loves herself?"

Foo thought for a moment. "Yes."

Harvey was overjoyed. He leapt across the table to hug Foo, getting spaghetti all over himself in the process. 

"You got a little something on your face there, Harvey."

"Yeah, and so do you!" 

Harvey kissed Foo on the cheek, causing the imp to blush and giggle. He hugged back, returning the peck and nuzzling his boyfriend.


End file.
